It all started with a ruddy old book
by MitchCodyandLoliver
Summary: "Malfoy, I don't have time to listen to your poor attempts at being witty, so why don't we just cut to the chase. I'm poor and my family is a big bunch of blood traitors, yeah, yeah. Interesting story, lovely chat, now. go.'
1. A forest can be a cozy place

The tall blond so-called King of Slytherin was sat in a brown leather arm chair by the window. The sunlight was shining right through the window which made his blonde hair almost appear white and his skin glow. He was reading a book on Ancient runes, but by the expression on his face anyone walking past would have been able to see that he was not enjoying it one bit. ''I can not believe I listened to Granger, this is utter humbug. Who in their right mind would enjoy this piece of rubbish.'' He tossed the book over to the left and it landed on the old wooden table with a loud thud.

Right at the second, his best friend Blaise Zabini entered the room, as usually wearing a big grin on his face. ''Talking to yourself again, Malfoy?'' He asked casually, his voice laced with mockery.

The blonde boy across the room scoffed, ''Hasn't anyone ever told that this isn't the way to talk to the Head boy?'' Draco answered in an all-so-familiar drawl.

A low chuckle escaped the boy with darker skin as he sat down in the seat on the other side of the table. ''Never short of a witty remark are you, Malfoy. How ever could I've forgotten?'' Blaise replied. He reached across the table and picked up the book which was now lying carelessly on the table.

''Since when are you interested in runes? Actually, don't answer that, I don't want to know. Guess where I just came from?'' Blaise said jolly, his voice thick with smugness.

''Blaise, how many times have I told you, I'm not interested in hearing who you've shagged, or how your process is going with that blonde creature. What was her name again? Was it loony, loner, or something like that?'' Malfoy drawled lazily, his voice showing no interest in the matter whatsoever.

A big frown appeared on the handsome features of Draco's friend. ''Her name is Luna, actually and it's going very well, thanks for your concern. She hasn't admitted to anything yet, but I know she wants me. She'll come around, they always do.'' He finished and got up. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to get on with.''

Draco scoffed once more ''Whatever helps you sleep at night, I'd rather shag Parkinson than be associated with a Ravenclaw, but it's your reputation. I just hope you're aware that you won't ever be taken seriously again, should anyone find out that you were fraternizing with the enemy.'' With that said, the Blonde boy got up also. He walked past Blaise, patted him on the shoulder and winked. ''Just don't say I didn't warn you.'' And with that, he left, leaving his friend standing in the door way with a big frown on his face.

''Oh, sod off, Malfoy.'' Blaise called after him angrily.

Draco stepped out of the portrait hole, his trademark smirk plastered all over his handsome features. For a second, he stopped, contemplating his next move. He could go to the library and finish his Paper for potions, but he knew he still had plenty of time left, and even if he rushed it, he knew it would probably still be better than most others. Or he could go outside and scare a few of those silly first years, but that always got boring after a few minutes. Just then, another thought crossed his mind and he headed straight outside into the bright sunlight.

Draco casually walked down the path leading down to the black-lake, knowing that this was a popular hangout spot for all those annoying Gryffindors. After glancing around for a few minutes, he had finally spotted his target, sitting under an old oak tree.

Her read flaming hair was hard not to notice, just like her face. It was covered in those dreadful freckles and it looked like someone had splashed tiny little paint droplets all over her face.

''Well if it isn't the littlest weasel. Nice spot you picked there. All nice and dirty, must almost feel like home, right?'' Draco drawled lazily, a smug grin on his face as he looked down at her, examining every inch of her face, his smile as lethal as a swords blade.

"What is it you want, Malfoy? Lost without dumb and dumber? Or did they finally realize what a big conceited git you are?'' Ginny replied just as casual, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

''What's wrong, Weasel? Scarhead not doing a good job? You seem frustrated.'' Draco smirked, raising his eyebrows, his cold grey eyes slowly wandering up and down her body.

''Frustrated or not, Weasel, you should know this is not the way to talk to the Head boy, but don't fret it, I'm in a generous mood today so I won't take any points. For now.'' He added, winking at her.

Ginny sighed once more "Malfoy, I don't have time to listen to your poor attempts at being witty, so why don't we just cut to the chase. I'm poor and my family is a big bunch of blood traitors, yeah, yeah. Interesting story, lovely chat, now. go. '' She said smoothly, motioning for him to go with a pretty little wave of her hand, still not looking up from her book.

The blonde boy frowned and stepped closer to the redhead. ''Why you little Weas-'' but before he could continue, Ginny cut him off, waving her hand at him again, ''Yes, yes, how dare I talk to you like this, a precious, precious Malfoy. I'd offer you an apology, but I can't promise it will be a sincere one.'' Ginny answered, yawning slightly.

Draco could feel his blood starting to boil. How dare the little she-Weasel talk to him like that. He was a Malfoy for crying out loud! He looked down at her, his cheeks slightly flustered from anger or the embarrassment, or maybe it was from both. He couldn't believe she was talking to him like this, no-one in the entire castle dared to talk to him like this, apart from maybe Blaise, but that was a completely different story. What sort of game was the little wench playing?

''Listen here, you little Wench, I will not tolerate being talked to like this by a ruddy muggle-loving-poor-red-haired-gimp! Just wait till my father hears about this!'' Malfoy spat angrily, growing even more angry as he noticed Ginny's lack of interest. She wasn't even looking at him, her face was buried deep in a book.

He moved closer so he was almost kneeling in front of her and knocked the book out of her hands. '' I said, listen to me, Weasel!''

As if someone had just emptied a bucket of cold water over her head, Ginny finally looked up, a fierce expression on her face. ''Get. it. back. Now.'' Ginny spat back, pausing after each word for emphasis.

Triumphant that he had finally gotten a reaction out her, he smirked. ''Er, I don't think so, Weasel. That'll teach you to never talk to a Malfoy like this again. About time you learned some manners!'' Draco was about to get up when he felt something pointy poke into his chest.

''Get the book back, Malfoy, or I swear I will hex you into the next Century!'' Ginny spat back at him, her lips suddenly trembling with anger.

Draco shook his head, raising his eyebrows. ''I said no, Weasel, get it yourself, you're used to rummaging around in the dirt. Shouldn't be that much of a problem for you.'' Hearing his words, something clicked in her head and her vision went red with anger, in an instant, she had knocked him over and tackled him to the ground.

Her hair was flying around loosely and her cheeks were flushed with anger. ''You-You-Insufferable, conceited, narcissistic git you. I will hex you so badly, you'll wish you'd never been born!''

The breath was suddenly knocked out of Draco's lungs as his back hit the hard ground with a loud thud. It took him a second to realize what had just happened, before noticing that She-weasel was suddenly on top of him, her face almost as red as her hair. A few buttons of her white standard issue blouse had popped open, giving him a lovely view of her creamy white décolletage.

''Oh, Weasley, you flatter me, but I'm still not getting your book back for you, but this is cozy, don't you think?'' He replied in a low drawl, his grey eyes wandering frantically over her body. He noticed her school skirt had risen up a little, exposing a little more of her creamy flesh.

His vision suddenly went hazy, and he blinked, realizing what was about to happen. He cursed under his breath and grabbed her arms. ''Weasley, stop wiggling around so much, would you.'' Draco yelled back at her. This could not be happening, he had to get out of this, but he couldn't think straight, his mind was suddenly clouded up with images of him and her in compromising positions. He wanted to scream, or better yet, hit himself with something hard, preferably something wooden, but he couldn't stop it. So he did the only thing he knew would get her off of him. ''Alright, I'll get you your damn book back, just get the heck off of me!''

Hearing his words, a bright smile appeared on her lips. ''Finally, took you long enough,'' Ginny said triumphantly, but just as she was about to get off him, a soft voice came from behind her. Ginny froze and she was sure her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

Ginny slowly turned her head and groaned. The blonde Ravenclaw Luna and Slytherins second biggest git Blaise Zabini were standing only mere inches away from them. Both looking at them with their eyebrows raised and with big grins plastered over their faces.

''Sorry for interrupting you two, I can come back later.'' The Ravenclaw with the big doe-like eyes said. She looked at Ginny with that wicked grin of hers and quickly turned around again. Ginny groaned once more, got up quickly and ran after her friend.

''Luna! Wait, I can explain. It's not at all what it looks like!'' And without another look back, she was gone.

Blaise Zabini was leaning against a tree, watching Draco wipe the dust of his trousers with obvious amusement. As Draco had finishing dusting of his clothes, he picked up the book and frowned. What the hell had just happened? Draco sighed as he walked up to his grinning friend. Just as Blaise was about to open his mouth to speak, Draco raised his hand, cutting him off.

''Not one word, Blaise, not one.'' Draco threatened. ''I don't want to hear it, and wipe that stupid grin of your face.''


	2. WeaselShe is a feisty one

**Hey guysssss, here it is, the second chapter! Biggest apologies that it took me soooo incredibly long to post it. I had most of it written out for ages, just couldn't seem to find a good ending for this chapter. Think it turned out alright though. What do you think? Also, thank you guys so much for the review on the first chapter and also for all the million of favourites and alerts! Keep 'em coming yeah? Now, hope you enjoy the second chapter. Leave me some snazzy reviews and enjoy your Christmas break!**

**As always, nothings mine, but the plot. Taraaa.**

The two boys walked in silence on the way back to the Slytherin dormitories. Draco's mind was going crazy, a thousand different thoughts running through his mind and he couldn't stop it. It was as if his brain was suddenly controlled by some sort of dark magic. Forcing him to think about things he normally wouldn't dare to think about. Those terrible, vomit inducing ones that make you cringe, vomit and want to take a cold shower, all at the same time. In his case, his mind was filled with images of luscious red curls touching his skin. A petite body withering under him, breathy moans, and chocolate brown eyes staring deep into his cold gray ones.

''Urgh!'' Exclaimed the blond. His voice was laced with disgust and disdain. Isn't it funny how quickly a nice day can turn into a nightmare?

The tall boy with the darker skin next to him turned his head, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

''You quite alright there, mate? Still pissed I interrupted your little session with the She-Weasel? Gotta say it mate, I'm slightly envious. I mean Luna is a goddess and all, but have you seen Weasley's assets? I certainly wouldn't mind having those pressed against me.'' Blaise finished with a chuckle, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

Another 'urgh' escaped the blonds lips. His face somewhat scrunched up as if he had just smelled something utterly disgusting. He shot a glare at the handsome, dark skinned male next to him and carried on walking, now slightly ahead before he continued to speak.

''Please, Blaise. Don't make me vomit before dinner. Otherwise I'm not going to be able to blame it on any of the sodding house- elves and their ruddy culinary skills and that would be a shame, would it not?'' He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in an exasperated manner, muttering quietly under his breath.

''Whatever you say Malfoy. As long as you believe your own lies.'' Blaise answered. A playful smirk lying on his face.

The blond next to him just rolled his eyes in reply, scowling at his friend with dark purpose, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

It was just past midnight as Draco woke up with a start. His gray eyes open wide with horror as the last scenes of his dream replayed in front of his eyes. His chest heaving, his head clouded. ''This can not be happening! This just can_ not_ be happening!'' With a loud groan, the blond fell back into his silk sheets, one hand covering his eyes.

For a long while he was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling of his four poster bed, thinking about what had just happened.

More to the point, he was thinking about why it happened. It must have been the early hours of the morning when he finally found his way back to sleep.

_Her skin was as soft as silk and smelled of vanilla and strawberries. His fingertips were slowly trailing up and down her spine. The feeling of her soft skin under his fingertips made him groan, blood instantly rushing towards his nether regions. ''I've wanted you for so long'' came the soft voice from the girl on top of him. How was it even legal for someone to be so extraordinarily beautiful?_

_Her chocolate brown eyes fixed intently on his cold gray ones. She looked at him with that wicked smile of hers he knew no-one could resist, biting down on her plump red lips. Her red curls covering her bare chest, contrasting so wonderfully with her creamy white, freckled skin._

_She leaned down, her warm, bare chest coming closer and closer to his cold hollow one._

_The second he felt her chest press against his, a wave of excitement washed through his body. Little sparks of electricity shooting up and down his spine. He could feel his body stiffen before his hands tangled in her fiery red mane, pulling her lips down to his eager ones. Little breathy moans that were hard to stop now, escaped his lips, his hands traveling up and down her body and all he could hear was her sweet voice calling out his name over and over again._

_''Draco. Draco. Draco''_

''Oi, Draco! How many times do I have to say it. You've gotta get up you lazy git. Oi!''

Blaise was now leaning over the sleeping blond, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders.

''For Merlin's sake, wake up before I get Goyle to come pounce on you, you know how much he loves you. Now wake up. Oi, Draco. Draco! Bloody wake up already. We're gonna miss breakfast otherwise.''

A soft moan suddenly escaped the blonds lips. ''Ugh, Ginny. You make me so-''

The anger on the males face vanished and turned into horror before once again changing and a dark smirk appeared on his handsome features. Blaise stepped back from the bed, his arms crossed loosely across his chest, one perfect eyebrow raised. ''Nah, mate. It's still Blaise. Slytherin's number one Bachelor, remember?''

_Suddenly, his vision blurred and the figure on top of him vanished. He tried to hold onto her, but it was like catching dust with your bare hands. He reached out into the nothingness in front of him and his heart ached a little. This feeling was certainly new. Suddenly, there was a different voice. A very familiar, arrogant voice. Shouting all sorts of obscenities. As reality came closer and closer, he groaned once more. All of the new pretty colours had also vanished now and there was nothing to see except a bright light shining directly into his eyes._

Ever so slowly, Draco opened his eyes, feeling rather disorientated and unsure about his current whereabouts. His eyes scanned the room quickly before he realized he was in his room, lying safely in his bed. The green-ish light streaming into his room indicated that it was in fact, the middle of the day. Panic shot through him and he got up into a sitting position.

''Finally awake eh, that must have been one hell of a dream. Took me ages to wake you up. You kinda freaked me out there a little. At first, I thought you were coming onto me or something. Not that I'd blame you, I am pretty irresistible.'' Blaise drawled, now leaning against the big wooden desk standing opposite Draco's bed.

Draco's head snapped to the side, a dangerous frown now plastered all over his pale face.

''What are **you** doing in here? How did you get the password?'' Draco snapped angrily as he threw the covers to the side and got up to walk over to a big mahogany wardrobe.

''Come on mate, don't be daft. I'm your best mate. Of course I know your password. So, how was it? I'm dying for some details here.'' Blaise chirped excitedly.

''Should I know what you're talking about? How was what? Really, you're making less sense than usually.'' The blond replied in a lazy, annoyed drawl as he scanned through his clothes.

''I'm on about the heavy moaning and the talking in your sleep about a certain redhead.'' Blaise answered between low chuckles, his voice laced with obvious amusement.

Draco froze. It felt like his heart had momentarily decided to stop beating and his airways felt as if something thick was blocking them, making him delightfully dizzy. For a long while he just stood there, his back turned on Blaise. So he just stood there, staring blankly at all of the neatly folded white shirts in front of him, contemplating what to say next. A few minutes later, he scoffed and turned around. ''Don't be absurd, Zabini. The day where I start dreaming about dirty redheaded blood-traitors will be the day where I'll be willing to do Moaning Myrtle. '' Draco sneered, disgust written all over his pale face. He turned back around, got out a clean new shirt and a pair of trousers and headed off to the bathroom without even waiting for Blaise to respond.

Starring down at his cereal, Draco sighed. He didn't trust himself to look up because he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself and his eyes would instantly search for her. It felt like he was trapped inside his own body, with no control over his actions anymore whatsoever.

He could feel Blaise's eyes boring into his side, knowing fully well that he was just sitting there with that typical stupid smirk on his face. He himself had invented that smirk, how dare the ruddy git use it against him now! Did the Malfoy name mean nothing to anyone anymore?

''Enjoying your cereal there Mate, I've never seen you this interested in your breakfast before.'' Blaise chirped, his voice laced thickly with playful sarcasm.

Another frown appeared on Draco's handsome features as he bit back the hiss that tried to escape from his mouth.

''That was both apt and amusing, Zabini, but unfortunately I've got a paper to finish so I'm off to the library, but I'm sure Parkinson will find your humorous implications just as enriching as I have.'' Malfoy replied in a lazy sarcastic drawl. A distinct look of boredom plastered all over his face. In fact, it was so good, he'd almost convinced himself for a minute. With that said, he swung his legs over the bench and got up, heading straight for the door, his eyes fixed before his feet.

Draco was sort of relieved that the corridors were empty, most students were still enjoying their breakfast or back in their dormitories to get ready for their first classes of the day. Draco however had a free period so the only thing he could think of was going to the library to get some work done, hoping to find some distraction from his thoughts.

This was his own personal nightmare, created especially for his downfall. In a way, he was sabotaging himself, it wasn't like he had seriously been trying not to think about the littlest Weasley, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, but this wasn't exactly the first time he'd been thinking about her. However, back then, he'd always managed to find something to distract himself with, so why wasn't it working now?

He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts, everything around him felt slightly blurred, no sound able to penetrate the little bubble he was currently in. However, suddenly he could hear something besides his own voice, a voice much sweeter and petite, yet dignified and with fire. It came closer and closer and soon passed him by.

A familiar scent floated his nostrils and dizziness rushed through his body like a thousand waves crashing into the shore. His body started to sway and he swallowed convulsively. He felt the urge to slap himself. Just hit himself right into the head so he'd pass out or at least seriously injure his head so he wouldn't have to sit through this ridicule. He was losing himself, nothing about him seemed real anymore. All of this was just not right. He was naturally cruel and uncaring, only found pleasure in other peoples misfortune, so by Merlin's pants, what was going on here?

He watched her walk in front of him not even looking back at him once, it was as if he didn't even exist to her. Not that it mattered to him at all, of course. They were enemies after all and this was normal behavior for them. However, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they weren't and maybe even something similar to friends?

Now this thought alone would usually scare him half to death and would probably get him disowned if his father ever heard about it, but now, the even scarier thing was that he felt nothing but a slight burning inside of him. No disgust, no nausea, no nothing. Slight panic crept up and in him and he shivered slightly. He'd schedule an emergency appointment with his head healer as soon as he'd get back to his room later.

His eyes were fixed on her hips, the way they swayed so gracefully, _left, right, left, right, left, right_. It seemed almost impossible to break his stare and he would have probably starred at her hips for another decade had he not suddenly been stopped by something soft crashing into his chest.

''Really Malfoy, watch where you walk, will you?'' Came a hiss from the redhead. There was also something else in her voice, but he couldn't make out what it was just then. He looked down at her, her hair a little messy, just a few strands out of place. His fingers suddenly started to tingle and he frowned once again, sneering down at the redhead.

''Me? I believe it was you, incapable of walking in a straight line? And you who walked into me. Going to have to burn these now, Weasley. Thanks for that.'' He replied, dusting off his charcoal black robes. He watched her fidget around for a moment, biting down on her lip as she did so. Draco could feel a low groan coming up in the back of his throat and coughed awkwardly, shifting his weight to his left foot.

''I didn't walk into you, I was in front of you! I stopped to put my book back into my bag and you just ran into me. If you actually paid attention to where you walked instead of lusting after every pair of legs you see, this would not have happened in the first place!'' Ginny spat back at him, as if her words were coated with venom, one hand on her hip.

A slight smirk crept over the blonds pale features as he listened to her speak, one perfect eyebrow raised. ''Every pair? That's hardly correct. Have you learned nothing over the years? Try not to sound too jealous though, Weasley, it just makes you look more desperate than usual. '' Draco finished in a drawl, his arms crossed over his chest.

The redhead scoffed, slowly stepping closer to him mimicking his bored expression. ''I already told you this yesterday, if you're trying to push my buttons, Mal-ferret, it's not going to work.'' Her voice was soft and almost similar to Malfoy's standard drawl, but there was also something else in her voice, a certain intimacy and it made all the little hairs on the back of neck stand up, a slight shiver running down his spine.

''Don't be daft, If I was trying to-'' the blond paused, his eyes slowly traveling over her petite body before resting on her chest. ''Push your buttons, believe me, you'd know. '' He continued, his voice sharp and filled with heat while his eyes still roamed over her upper body.

Ginny could feel a low growl building up in her throat, but before she even got the chance to act on her anger, footsteps became more and more audible behind her. Only a few minutes later she could feel a presence behind her and without any further hesitation she turned her head. Only to look into the grinning face of no one other than Blaise Zabini.

With a theatrical roll of the eyes, she turned her head back into the direction of the annoying blond in front of her.

''Now, Malfoy, listen here, quite frankly I find your way of talking to girls disgusting and I, I forbid you, yes I forbid you to talk to me like that! I am not one of your slutty Slytherin bimbos nor am I fawning all over you just because you've decided to look at me. I'd rather cut my own arm off than having any kind of relation with you, so don't talk to me as if you could easily convince me to, with or without your pathetic little innuendos. Anyone with more than two braincells would say the same, but I guess all the girls you've supposedly have been involved with fell far below that, didn't they? So I guess I can't exactly blame you for your misbehavior. ''

Light chuckles and the sound of someone imitating a cat's meow interrupted her little speech and even if very reluctant, she turned around once more, her eyes gleaming with anger.

''Oh cut it out, Zabini, will you!''

Without another word she turned her head back around for the last time and continued. ''So please stop following me now. I'm sure you have other things to do than stalking a Weasley. Wouldn't want to catch a disease, would you now, precious. It's hardly my fault you've only just realised that I've grown breasts. If you're bored, go and hang out with pug-face parkinson. I'm sure your charms will work with her.''

After she had finally finished her unbelievably long rant, Ginny took a deep breath, moved a few loose strands out of her face and straightened out her cloak. The more she thought about it, the more unreal it seemed to her that she'd actually just said all of those things to him. To Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence and that she was still standing in the same spot. Unharmed. He hadn't even made any attempt to hex her yet or opened his mouth to say anything to her. He just stood there and stared at her. His stormy gray eyes blank and without any emotions. He just stared. Although her cheeks were glowing, she couldn't stop the little feeling of guilt that now slithered through her. She didn't even know where it all came from, the words just kept flowing out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. Plus, she hadn't been in a good mood all day, she barely slept and had had a terrible headache all day.

She stepped forwards and strode past the blond, patted him on the shoulder and left without another word.

The pat on the his shoulder did it, his senses came back to him in what seemed like mere seconds, his tongue felt numb and his stomach felt like he had swallowed bricks. It was a rather peculiar feeling, something he had never felt before and he had no idea what to do with it.

A deep frown appeared on his face and he turned towards his friend. ''By Merlin, what just happened? This had better been a dream and Weasel-she didn't just say that to me.''

''Don't take it personal mate, think you just caught her on a bad day. '' Blaise still had trouble stopping his laughter, so while he spoke his face appeared to look a bit like the face of a mad person.

''Fiery temper that one though, eh?'' He added in between more chuckles.

A lot less amused, Draco spoke again, a strange, mischievous smirk now plastered over his place face. ''Couldn't convince her if I tried, huh? We'll see about that, Weasley.''


End file.
